


Lead by a Beating Heart

by iAvenge_Nerds



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, someone knocked Tauriel up, they don't exactly know who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/iAvenge_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel's problem is not that she's 17 and pregnant. Yes, that is a problem, but her main problem is that she doesn't who the dad is, and she only has two options. Neither are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> random thing I decided to write. just be warned, the characters are probably ooc, but that's only because they're in high school and I can't write them in modern times while keeping their personalities because I'm not that good.  
> Also Tauriel and Fili and Legolas are in their senior year (grade 12) and Kili and Sigrid are in their junior year (grade 11)
> 
> also title inspired by the song 'Laura Palmer' by Bastille.  
> disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or it's characters.

                She was surprised she hadn’t realized it sooner. People must’ve noticed. People notice that kind of thing. Maybe they knew to leave well enough alone. Otherwise, Thranduil would get involved. No one wanted that; most of all Tauriel. Not with her . . . predicament. Being pregnant in high school was bad enough. But when there were two possible fathers, and one happened to be the nephew of the arch enemy of Thranduil, and the other was the son of Thranduil, that just spelled trouble with a capital ‘T’.

                Tauriel’s situation soon became known to herself when she couldn’t wear her normal clothes – mostly because she liked tight tank tops – she hadn’t spent two years of her life running every day to not show off her slim physique. When she discovered this, she contemplated dropping out of high school and seeking refuge a few towns over. She didn’t live in a small town, per se, but it sure wasn’t the city. It was big enough that it was difficult to know everyone, but everyone knew _of_ everyone, so rumors could easily be spread about someone.

                If it was the child of Kíli, the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, the owner of Thranduil’s rival company, rumors would spread. If it was the child of her non-official adoptive brother, that would be worse. She was in a big predicament, and could only think of one person to talk to.

                “Tauriel!” Sigrid greeted the red-head. “What are you doing here?”

                “I need someone to talk to, and you’re the only person I could think of that wouldn’t spread rumors about me,” she explained.

                “I’m always here for you. We can go up to my room. My dad’s off somewhere doing something, and my siblings are off running through the woods or something.”

                The daughter of Bard led Tauriel up the stairs to her room. Their house seemed small, but homey; something Tauriel wasn’t used to. She was used to Thranduil’s huge mansion, which was modern and had no trace of anything personal. Everything seemed cold and menacing, whereas Bard’s home seemed warm and cozy.

                Sigrid’s room looked exactly like Tauriel thought it would. It was neat; nothing was out of place. There was a small bed in one corner, and a desk on the opposite wall, under the lone window in the room. She had a tall bookcase stuffed full of books beside her desk. Her walls were beige, and her floor was a dark wood. It had photos of her family on practically every surface.

                “I love your house,” Tauriel complimented.

                “Really? I thought you would think it small, compared to where you live,” she replied.

                “Thranduil’s house is cold and menacing. Everything is modern, and there isn’t a trace of anything personal. I think the only picture he has of Legolas is hidden in his dresser. I don’t even really know what Legolas’s brothers look like. They were never around the first few months I was there, and then they moved out, and there are no pictures of them around.”

                “That seems pretty sad,” Sigrid commented. She sat on her bed, and motioned for Tauriel to sit wherever. “So what seems to be the problem?”’

                “You have to promise me that whatever I say doesn’t leave this room.”

                “I promise.”

                Tauriel took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant,” she avowed. Sigrid seemed excited but said nothing as Tauriel continued, “and I don’t know who the father is.”

                “Who are the possible fathers?” She asked.

                “Thorin’s nephew, Kíli, or – “ She didn’t want to admit the second one, considering it was almost partially incest, but Tauriel knew not admitting it would get her nowhere. “Legolas.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

                “So either the nephew of your adoptive father’s rival, or you adoptive brother?” She seemed shocked at the revelation.

                “Keep in mind, I just live with them. Thranduil isn’t my dad in any sense, legal or otherwise.”

                “That really sucks. I would talk to Mr. Elrond,” advised Sigrid. “See what he has to say.”

                “But what do you say?”

                “I say that: one, you should keep it. I know it’s a lot of work, but no matter the father, their family isn’t poor, so they could help pay; two, talk to both of them, and see where they stand. You can go from there,” Sigrid suggested. “And if you need anything, I’m here, and I can try to help. I mean, I’m not rich, but I’m by no means poor, since my father got the company back.”

                “Thank you. It’s nice to know someone doesn’t think I’m a failure.”

                Tauriel stayed for a bit longer, and they talked about school and homework and college and boys. It felt nice for Tauriel to have someone that she could talk with without having the fear of being judged too harshly. When Bard returned to the house, he offered Tauriel the chance to stay for dinner, but she declined. She needed to get back, or face Thranduil when he got home, which was not something she wanted. She did, however, accept his offer for a drive back home.

                “I don’t mean to pry, but is there any particular reason why you were with Sigrid?” Bard asked while they were ten minutes into the drive.

                “It’s fine. I just needed advice, and she’s always been good with it.”

                Bard must have thought it was a good enough reason, for he stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. The only noise was the rain on the roof and the soft rock pouring out of the speakers.

                Tauriel made it home five minutes before Thranduil. It had given her enough time to grab an apple and escape to her room. Every now and then, when she knew Thranduil was distracted, she would sneak into the kitchen and grab something else to eat. One apple was not enough, especially since she was eating for two. She also managed to avoid Legolas on her trips to get food.

                She sat at her desk, trying to finish her homework, but found her mind wandering. She remembered when she had slept with Kíli, and then Legolas. With Legolas, it was more of an impulse, but it was still amazing. With Kíli, it had been after a party, but she had done it willingly. When she realized she wasn’t going to finish her homework, she tried to think of a life with either of the possible fathers of her child.

                She fell asleep thinking of how nice it would be to have a family with Kíli.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I plan on updating this every Saturday (even though the entire thing is written already), but it may be a little earlier or later (but most likely Saturdays, since I have no life).
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or it's characters (I mean I wish I did, but I don't.)

Tauriel woke up when someone shook her shoulder. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before noticing Thranduil standing beside her.

“If you don’t hurry up, you’ll be late,” he warned. He turned, flicking his long, blond hair over his shoulder, and left the room.

“Such a diva,” Tauriel grumbled under her breath. She took a breath, and took in her surroundings. Her textbook had been knocked to the ground, and her homework was rumpled. She had clothes threw around the room, and blankets hung off her bed. She ran a hair through her long hair, trying to mentally find something to wear.

Since she was going to be late if she took too long, she threw on the first thing she found – jeans and a green hoodie – and threw her long hair into a high ponytail. She ran through her daily makeup routine – foundation, concealer, and mascara – and stepped out of her room. She ran around the kitchen, grabbing a banana for breakfast and money for lunch.

She grabbed her bag and slipped on her tennis shoes and ran out to Thranduil’s hybrid (he had this thing for the environment) with thirty seconds to spare. If she wasn’t in the car by eight, she would be left behind and forced to walk to school.

During the drive, she thought back to her fantasies from the night before. She thought of life with Legolas, and how weird it would be. They were practically siblings, even if they did harbour some feelings for each other. Life with Kíli would be difficult, but it would be better than being with Legolas. She didn’t even know if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with either of them, though. She liked them, yes, but she couldn’t think about marrying someone she didn’t love, and she wasn’t there yet. The only person she loved was the child inside her.

She barely concentrated in school that day. She was too focused on everything that was happening. The only time she forgot about her predicament was when she was eating lunch with Sigrid, and they were laughing about stupid things.

“Have you talked to Mr. Elrond yet?” Sigrid asked as they were walking to class.

“No, but I was going to see if I could go after school.”

“If you want someone there with you when you go, I’m free today,” she offered.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’ll be fine.”

Sigrid nodded before continuing down the hallway to her class.

_‘At least I hope so.’_

Tauriel knocked on the door frame to Mr. Elrond’s office. “Mr. Elrond? Can I talk to you?”

“Yes. Please, sit down.” He motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Tauriel had always liked him. For one, he was fine with everyone using his first name, and two, he was the nicest teacher at the school, but he also didn’t take anybody’s crap. He also was the school nurse, so he was the one to go to if there was any trouble, physical or mental.

“I have a problem. Although, it’s not really a problem, per se, as much as a difficult predicament,” she rambled.

The guidance counsellor/nurse held up his hand to stop Tauriel’s talking. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I’m pregnant,” she admitted. “And as much as it is an issue, it’s not really the reason I’m here,” she continued before he could say anything. “I also don’t know who the father is.”

“What does Mr. Greenwood have to say about this?”

“I haven’t exactly told him this. Or anybody except Sigrid.”

“I see.” He leaned forward and put his forearms on his desk. “First, you have to decide what you want to do with the baby.”

“I know I want to keep it.”

“I’m not trying to change your decision, but I want you to know that kids are a lot of work. You’re young, and you have your whole life ahead of you. You may have plans, and a young child can ruin them. Are you sure you still want to do this?”

She nodded. “I’m positive. I’m not giving up this child like my parents gave me up.”

“Ok. Now, if you don’t mind me asking, do you know who the father could be?” He asked.

“Either Kíli Durinson, or Legolas.” She winced when she said her best friend’s name. It seemed weird that her best friend and almost-adoptive brother could be the father of her child.

“Your own brother?”

“Technically, we’re not even related by law, and it was an impulse,” she admitted.

“You’re lucky you didn’t choose any others, because with these two choices, there is a high chance of them being able to pay child support, which is a good thing. If it is Legolas’s child, it may be more difficult, because Thranduil may not be as willing to pay you money as Kíli’s family. Now, I think you should talk to the two boys, and see what their opinions are on it; see if they would be willing to help with the child, or if paying child support is all they want to do. You should talk to them soon, Tauriel,” he advised. “I advise you to see me once a week to talk about any problems. This is a difficult time for you.”

Tauriel left his office with some feeling of direction. She knew what she had to do. She didn’t like it, but she had to do it.

She decided to find Kíli first. The longer she could put off talking to Legolas, the better. She didn’t want to make things awkward between them.

She found Kíli in the library with his brother and a friend. Kíli and his brother, Fíli, were goofing off, throwing paper balls and being rowdy, while their friend studied. Tauriel took a deep breath before approaching the table.

“Can I talk to Kíli?” She asked. “Alone?”

The two brothers gave each other side-eyed glances before Kíli shrugged and followed Tauriel to the back of the library, away from eavesdroppers.

“Do you remember the party about two months ago?”

“How could I not? Best night of my life!”

“Yeah, well, what we did that night may have had a consequence.” When he gave her a confused look, she continued, “Look, I’m pregnant, and there’s a chance you might be the father.”

“You’re pregnant? Wait – I _might_ be the father? Who else did you sleep with?” he harshly whispered.

“Legolas,” she mumbled.

“ _Who_?”

“Legolas!” she hissed. “I slept with my best friend and almost brother around the time I slept with you, and I don’t know which one of you didn’t use a goddamn condom!”

“And you want me to…”

“I just need to know where you stand with supporting me. I can do this by myself, but if the child is yours, I would at least like some money.”

“If this child is mine, I’ll do more than just pay for it. Look, Tauriel I really like you, and even if it wasn’t mine, and it was Legolas’s, I would still support you. I’ll do whatever I can for you,” he said with a smile. “In fact, I like you so much I would like to take you on a date. What do you say?”

Tauriel smiled. “I’d love to.”

“Great! Tomorrow night, at Bilbo’s. Does seven work? I would offer to pick you up, but Thranduil would bite my head off!”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow night at Bilbo’s.” Her smile grew wider.

He smiled at her as he started making his way back to his brother. She kept his smile in mind for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, although none of them are particularly long... 
> 
> this one is pretty dialogue heavy, so that's probably why...

Tauriel decided to not tell Legolas until after her date with Kíli. She didn’t want to be miserable on a date with a guy she liked. She avoided Legolas like the plague that day, since she was scared she would slip up and make her day terrible. So instead of hanging around with Legolas, she decided to talk to Sigrid when she had the time.

“I heard a rumor that you’re going out with Kíli,” Sigrid told Tauriel at lunch.

“We’re not dating. Not yet, anyways. We’re going on a date tonight,” she informed Sigrid.

“I wish I could get a Durinson,” she said longingly. She stared over at the table Fíli and Kíli were sharing with their friends.

“So you have a thing for Fíli?” Tauriel nudged Sigrid’s arm.

“Maybe.”

“He’s cute, I’ll give him that. Though personally, I like Kíli better, but that’s just my opinion.”

Sigrid rolled her eyes, but still chuckled.

“You can have him all you want. I want Fíli.” Sigrid made eyes towards the blond brother.

“You know, if things work out between Kíli and I, there may be a chance of you meeting Fíli in the near future.”

Sigrid scoffed. “Yeah, I wish. He probably wouldn’t want to date me. I mean, my dad and his uncle aren’t exactly rivals, but they sure aren’t business partners, either.”

Tauriel smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Where are you going?” Tauriel jumped at the sound of Legolas’s voice.

“I happen to have a date!” She replied, applying her mascara.

“You’re going on a date? With who?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business!”

“No, but it could be my dad’s.”

She looked at his reflection in the mirror. “You did _not_ just pull that card.”

“I did.” He smiled mischievously.

“Fine!” She slammed her lipstick onto her vanity. “I have a date with Kíli Durinson, and if you have a problem with that, you can take my textbook and shove it up your ass!”

He stared at her. “You’re going on a date with the rival’s nephew?”

“Yes, I am.” She grabbed her math textbook from her bed and handed it to Legolas. “It seems like you have a problem with it, so you can shove this up your ass!”

“I don’t have a problem with it!” he defended. “I was just a little shocked.”

“Well be shocked around someone else. I have to go.”

She grabbed her phone and stormed past her friend. Even without telling him the news, Legolas still made her date more miserable than he should have.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tauriel leaned up against the back of her door, smiling. The date had been fantastic, and she had loved every minute of it. Kíli had driven her home, since she only had her bike and it had been pouring when they left the restaurant. He had done the cliché move of kissing her on the front porch, and it made her smile like a giddy thirteen year old.

She unlocked her phone and called Sigrid. It rang twice before she picked up.

“What’s up?”

“He kissed me!” Her grin plastered her whole face.

“Kíli? That’s awesome! At least one of us has a Durinson brother,” she grumbled.

“Ah, c’mon. I know you’re happy for me!”

“I am, Tauriel. I really am. I just wish I had Fíli.”

“Just wait a month. I’ll have you two together in no time,” Tauriel promised.

“You better, or I will cut your hair off!” Sigrid threatened.

Tauriel spent the next two hours telling Sigrid every detail of her date. She told her about the dinner, and the conversation, and their walk through the park, and how comfortable she felt with him.

“I really like him, Sigrid,” she admitted. “Did I tell you how he kissed me on the front porch? I really hope this child is his, because I can just see us together!” Tauriel exclaimed.

“Child? What child?”

Tauriel looked up to see Thranduil in the doorway. Tauriel’s eyes widened.

“I have to go. I’ll see you on Monday. Maybe.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag now,” Tauriel mumbled. “I can explain.”

“Please do.”

She explained everything, from sleeping with Kíli to her meeting with Elrond. The whole time, Thranduil tapped his foot on the floor. She tried to soften it a bit by not mentioning Legolas, and by saying that she was dating Kíli, but the latter just made things worse.

“You’re dating a _Durinson_?” He asked loudly. “I raised you better than this!”

“You raised me better than this? You didn’t raise me at all! And I can date whoever I want! I’m not your kid!” She screamed.

“Some of us are trying to sleep,” Legolas commented, walking into the room.

“Sorry, Legolas,” Tauriel apologized, “but your father is being an asshole and telling me that I can’t date Kíli just because of some stupid rivalry he has with Thorin Oakenshield!”

“He’s just going to use you to bring down my company!” Thranduil countered.

“Well he seemed sincere about his intentions with me when I told him he might be the father of my child, and none of them included ruin your stupid company!” Tauriel yelled.

“Wait –  father of your child?”

“Surprise?” Tauriel said quietly.

“What do you mean _might_ be the father of your child? Who else would it be?”

This started a whole rampage of questions about Tauriel and her unborn child. After five minutes of getting hounded by questions, she gave up on trying not to answer anything. She took a deep breath before explaining quietly.

“You slept with Tauriel?” Thranduil yelled at Legolas.

“I didn’t think it was a secret that I liked my best friend!”

“That doesn’t mean you sleep with her!”

“Look, can we continue this tomorrow? Stress isn’t good for the child, and I would like to sleep.”

“Tomorrow we will discuss everything.” Thranduil flicked his hair over his shoulder and left the room, leaving Tauriel and Legolas alone.

“Are you really pregnant?”

“Yes, I really am. Can we please talk about this tomorrow though? I’m tired and I would love some sleep.”

Legolas bid her a goodnight and left her alone.

Sleep didn’t come easily that night. She tossed and turned, but couldn’t fall asleep. She placed her hands on her still-mostly-flat stomach.

“We’ll get through this, my flower. I promise.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when it gets to it, bold means it's what Tauriel texted, and italics is Kili

Morning came, and Tauriel wished it hadn’t. She didn’t want to face Thranduil _or_ Legolas, and she really didn’t want to have a serious conversation with both of them. She texted Sigrid for moral support before throwing on a sweater and walking to the kitchen. She slipped past Legolas’s room quietly, trying to be silent. She made it to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She was almost home free, but just as she was walking past Legolas’s bedroom door, it opened and he walked out.

Tauriel froze in place. She took a deep breath before turning to face her best friend. He was staring at her, blue eyes trying to pierce her own. It was only a smidge bit creepy.

“Hello, Legolas,” she greeted politely.

He nodded his head. “Tauriel.”

With one word said, he left for the kitchen, leaving Tauriel awkwardly standing in front of his room. She shook her head, as if trying to wake herself from a nightmare. She walked back to her room quickly. She didn’t want any more unnecessary interaction with Legolas.

She snatched her phone off her bed and saw a new message. Expecting it to be from Sigrid, she was shocked to see it was Kíli who had texted her.

_Hey. Wanna hang today? Your choice._

**I’d love to.**

**How about we go see a movie? I’ll look up some times.**

Tauriel smiled at the mere thought of being with Kíli that day. It was better than being stuck in a house with the two people she wanted to have nothing to do with. He texted her back quickly, which was almost a surprise. Normally guys would have tried to not seem desperate or clingy. Not that Tauriel had a problem with him texting back so quickly; she actually liked to see that he was generally interested in hanging out with her.

**Okay, so there’s Cinderella at 2:30, 4, 6:35, 8:45, and 10:10**

**or Jupiter Ascending at 6:25, 7:30, 8:50, or 11:00**

**or Kingsman: The Secret Service at 6:30, 7:55, 9:30, or 11:00**

_Why don’t we go to Cinderella at 2:30, Jupiter Ascending at 6:25, and Kingsman at 9:30?_

_Three movies in one day._

_Unless you have something to do._

**No, I should be free by then** **  
**

_Sounds good._

Tauriel smiled at the thought of spending all day with Kíli. She hoped Thranduil wouldn’t be too harsh, and let her go out. She could say she was going out with Sigrid. Sigrid would cover for her.

_‘Although I may have to promise her Fíli’s phone number or something. But if it means my day is spent with Kíli, I’d give her Fíli himself.’_

* * *

One hour later, Tauriel was seated on the most uncomfortable sofa known to man in the most uncomfortable situation she had ever faced. Legolas sat beside her, but he was ignoring her presence. Thranduil sat across from them, judging. Tauriel knew the look, and it was one of disapproval and shame.

“What made you think what you did was acceptable?” Thranduil finally asked, after what felt like hours of staring.

“I never said it was,” Legolas answered. “I knew it was a bad idea.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“Because I’ve always done what you’ve wanted! And for once, I wanted to do something impulsive, and I happen to think fondly of Tauriel, and she was willing, so we did! What does it matter to you anyways?”

“If this gets out, it will ruin the company –“

“Oh, so you don’t actually care about us then? Ever since mom died, all you have _ever_ cared about was the stupid company! When she died, I lost both parents, and that hurt. My own _father_ cared more about money than his own flesh and blood!” he seethed.

“ _Don’t talk that way to me_!” Thranduil yelled. “I am your father, and I demand respect!”

“Maybe if you didn’t demand anything, people would actually like you,” Legolas sneered. He stood up abruptly and stormed down the hall.

“Can I go to the movies this afternoon?” Tauriel asked cautiously.

“Do whatever you want.” It seemed more like an order than anything else, but Tauriel took it as a ‘yes’ anyways.

 

* * *

 

Tauriel arrived at the theater with plenty of cheap candy in her purse and three movie tickets in her pocket. She found Kíli standing near an air hockey table with a blond. As Tauriel approached, she saw that it was his brother.

“Hey,” she greeted them.

“Sorry about my brother,” Kíli apologized. “My mom made him go along to “chaperone” us.” Kíli scowled.

“You wouldn’t need a chaperone if you hadn’t of gotten a girl knocked up,” Fíli commented.

“I’ll have you know there’s a 50/50 chance it’s mine, and that Tauriel happens to be the one I supposedly knocked up. So it’s difficult to get her pregnant again.”

Tauriel laughed at their brotherly bickering. “If you’re allowed to bring someone, willingly or not, does this mean I can invite a friend?” Tauriel asked, an idea already forming in her head.

“If they’ll help keep Fíli off my back, you could invite Voldemort for all I care.”

Tauriel chuckled. “I’m just gonna call my friend.”

She stepped over to the side, mostly so they wouldn’t hear Sigrid freak out over getting to hang out with Fíli. Sigrid promised to be there in the next ten minutes. Tauriel went up to the counter and bought her friend a ticket for the three movies before heading back to the brothers – who were still bickering.

“My friend will be here in ten minutes. Maybe less.”

“Does she live close by?” Fíli asked.

“No.”

* * *

 

When Sigrid arrived, Tauriel went out to greet her. She couldn’t have Sigrid being awkward around Fíli.

“Ok, you can’t act creepy, or anything. He’s a normal human, whether or not you have a huge crush on him,” Tauriel told her.

“I’ll try. No promises though.”

Tauriel could see Sigrid get nervous as they approached the boys. Sigrid was fidgeting constantly, distracting Tauriel.

“Boys, this is Sigrid. Sigrid, this is Fíli and Kíli.”

Fíli perked up when he looked at Sigrid. Kíli had a knowing smirk on his face. He knew something, and Tauriel thought she had an idea of what it was.

They made their way to the theater, Fíli and Sigrid walking in front of Kíli and Tauriel. The first two were chatting aimlessly, while the second two walked in silence.

“He likes her, doesn’t he?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s infatuation at this point.”

“Same for Sigrid. She has this giant crush on him, but she thought he would never notice her, being one of the richest boys at school and all. Her words, not mine,” she clarified when Kíli gave her a look.

“I think they would look good together.”

“Not as good as us though.” Tauriel instantly regretted opening her mouth. They had slept together, and then gone on a date. It didn’t mean they were dating. She had just assumed so, but she knew that since they hadn’t talked about it, they weren’t exclusive.

“They don’t look half as good as us.”

Kíli smiled at Tauriel, and she smiled back. It didn’t exactly answer the questions she didn’t ask, but it was close enough. They were something, and Tauriel liked it.

* * *

 

Tauriel returned home with a huge smile on her face – much like the one she had worn after her date with Kíli. Between movies, they had played in the arcade. Kíli won enough tickets to get her a giant stuffed wolf.

“Way better than a tree,” he had said.

Fíli and Sigrid had hit it off. They had stayed attached at the hip the entire night, talking and laughing. She and Kíli had made a bet about when they were going to get together. Tauriel was sure they would be together by the middle of the week, but Kíli thought that his brother would be an idiot and not ask Sigrid out for another two weeks.

They argued about it over the phone every night. They had made a tradition of talking to each other each night. Right afterwards, Tauriel would call Sigrid, who had usually just finished her phone call with Fíli.

It was Wednesday when Sigrid called Tauriel two seconds after she had hung up the phone. Tauriel knew what was coming; money. Tauriel was always the one to call Sigrid, since the younger girl would’ve talked to Fíli forever if she could.

“Fíli asked me out!” Sigrid yelled into her phone.

“I gathered that.”

“We were just talking about school, and then we got onto the topic of dances, and he said he would take me to his senior prom, and I asked why, since it’s not for another five months, and he asked why he wouldn’t take his girlfriend with him and I’m so happy Tauriel!”

“That’s great! Now I have to go. Kíli owes me some money.”

“Bye!”

“Why does Kíli owe you money?”

Tauriel jumped at the sound of Legolas’s voice. She put her hand on her chest in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Look, I know I could be the father, but Kíli’s more willing to be a dad, so no matter who the child has as a biological father, I want Kíli to be their dad. Just, if it is mine, I want to be involved. I’ll be Uncle Legolas.”

“You were always going to be Uncle Legolas.”

She thought she saw hurt flash in his eyes, but passed it off as nothing.

“You know, you should probably get a doctor,” Legolas suggested.

“Yeah, I should. You know, the one thing you could do is pay for everything,” Tauriel advised.

“Yes, because I want to pay for everything,” he replied sarcastically.

“I’m joking. That will be your dad paying for everything.”

They quickly got back into the spirt of laughing like friends. Tauriel was happy to have her best friend back, whether or not they held some sort of feelings for each other. It almost felt normal. But of course, things could never be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update is in a week (Saturday)!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's Saturday so that means a new chapter!

Tauriel was three months pregnant when the rumors started. No one had really been suspicious before then. Only those close to Tauriel noticed her change of attire, and they thought it was probably just because she didn’t want people to know that she had been binging on food. They put her relationship with Kíli off as either them finally getting their act together or getting together to defy their uncle/adoptive father.

The rumor started when a mother of a student saw Tauriel at the gynecologist’s. The mother promptly told her daughter; a cheerleader with a lot of sway over the school. The cheerleader quickly spread the rumor of Tauriel getting knocked up. Many variations were told; some said Kíli was the father, others of Legolas being the dad, and some people that really wanted their faces punched in said that Tauriel had slept with Thranduil. Those people had gotten punched five times that day, and only stopped spreading the rumor because of their lack of teeth.

Tauriel tried to pretend that the rumors didn’t hurt, and that they were just rumors, but even she wasn’t that invincible. She would keep a straight face and high head at school, but she would break down in tears afterschool.  After a month of this routine, her friends finally talked to the principal, Galadriel.

Later that week, there was an assembly where the rumors were addressed.

“I have been informed that there are rumors being spread about Tauriel Greenwood. When I find out who started these rumors, they will be expelled. This is bullying, and it is not something we tolerate here. If I hear any more rumors about Miss Greenwood, there will be consequences. You have been warned.”

Sadly, it didn’t stop. People became more careful when talking. They gossiped over the phone or in the bathroom or afterschool so they couldn’t get in trouble. Tauriel still heard these whispers, and talked to Miss Galadriel once more, but there was nothing she could do.

Tauriel was regretting not leaving town.

* * *

 

Tauriel was curled up on the couch with Kíli, watching Star Wars with her friends, when her first craving hit.

“I really want some pickles.”

“I don’t think we have any pickles,” Kíli replied. “Fee?”

“No pickles here,” the blond confirmed.

“Then go out and get me some!” Tauriel demanded.

“Why do I have to go out and get them?” Kíli whined.

“Because you are my boyfriend and you may be responsible for this.” She motioned to her prominent stomach.

“Fine, I’ll go get some pickles,” Kíli groaned. “Fee, you’re driving.”

The two brothers grumbled as they got their money and left for the store.

“I wish I had that much hold of Fíli,” Sigrid grumbled. “He would never do that for me!”

Tauriel smirked. “I just have to use the excuse of him possibly knocking me up and he’ll do anything.”

The two Durinsons came back twenty minutes later with two jars of pickles for Tauriel, a surprising amount of candy, five bags of chips, and three bottles of whipped cream. Tauriel instantly went for the pickles, but also grabbed some skittles to have later.

When their Uncle Thorin returned home, he was greeted with a mess of food spread throughout the living room. Candy had been thrown at the screen, chip crumbs had been (accidentally) shoved into the couch, and pickle juice had been spilled on the floor. Thorin shook his head, doing nothing to stop them. He did warn them, however, that their mother was going to arrive home in twenty minutes.

Tauriel and Sigrid watched as the boys ran around the living room. They cleaned in record time. They swept up the last of the candy as their mother pulled into the driveway. They were back to watching movies on the couch and cuddling with their girlfriends by the time their mother got up to the living room.

“Hello boys, Tauriel, Sigrid,” Dis greeted the occupants of the couch. “How are you?”

“I’m good. How are you?”

“I’ve been better. Thorin may be the face of the company, but everyone knows it’s truly me that keeps it afloat.”

“That’s not true!” Thorin bellowed from the kitchen.

“Oh, right, it will also be Bilba once you work up the never to propose!” Dis yelled to her brother.

A dark and broody Thorin moved to the living room to argue with his sister.

“If it weren’t for me, we wouldn’t have the company!” Thorin argued.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean anything. You may have been brave enough to get it back from Smaug, but we all know that I am the one who runs the company! And whenever you decided to propose to your poor girlfriend, she will also be running the company, if only because she has you whipped and she can do whatever she wants.”

“Uncle, when will you propose to Aunt Bilba?” Kíli asked.

“Yes, uncle, when will you make Aunt Bilba an official part of this family?”

“My personal life is none of your business.”

The boys shrugged. They had learned not to pry with their mother in the room.

“I could really go for some Oreos right now,” Tauriel whispered into Kíli’s ear. “Hint hint.”

“I think we have some in the kitchen. I’ll be right back.” He lifted her off him and slid off the couch. Tauriel had just gotten comfy when Kíli returned with two packages of Oreos. She begrudgingly sat up and accepted the Oreos.

She snacked on the Oreos while the movies continued to play. She had finished the first package after Phantom of the Opera. After seeing how many she had eaten, Kíli had taken the Oreos away and replaced them with all of the frozen fruit in the house.

“How do you eat so much and still look as thin as a twig?” Dis asked after Tauriel had finished the Oreos.

“High metabolism,” Kíli answered for her.

They hadn’t yet told his mother, and they wanted to wait until they had some more things figured out before they did. Luckily, Dis accepted the answer, so any worry about having to tell her the truth passed. Of course, they still weren’t in the clear.

Dis had gotten up after _Phantom of the Opera_ to start on supper. They hadn’t realized that their mother would notice a giant jar of pickles in the middle of the fridge. No one in the Durin household liked pickles, and they all knew Tauriel hated them. Sigrid said she didn’t mind them, but she would never eat them out of the jar. This, of course, made Dis suspicious.

The cat was almost out of the bag when Tauriel stood up to go to the bathroom and stretched; pushing her prominent belly into her sweater, making it visible to everyone that she wasn’t stick thin. Dis didn’t say anything, so she either hadn’t noticed or thought nothing of it.

When Tauriel ate a fair sized meal at supper is when Dis verbally questioned everything. Tauriel had eaten a whole package of Oreos, half a bag of frozen raspberries, and a fair sized portion of salad, all within three hours. It was abnormal eating habits, even for a teenager.

Of course, Dis brought it up when Fíli and Sigrid had escaped to watch more movies, so it was Kíli and Tauriel against Thorin and Dis.

It caught them by surprise when Dis straight up asked Tauriel if she was pregnant.

“I just ask, because I had eaten a lot when I was pregnant with Fíli, and that’s how I knew I was expecting Kíli. I don’t mean to pry, but it seems quite possible that you are sexually active.”

Kíli tried to stop Tauriel from saying anything, but it didn’t work. “Yes, I’m pregnant,” she confirmed.

“I’m so happy for you! Congratulations!” She said to Tauriel. She turned to Kíli. “You, young man, I am very disappointed in you. I raised you better than this! You should know better than to have unprotected sex! And you’re only 17! And just barely! You aren’t old enough to be a father, you stupid boy!”

“I think I should head home now,” Tauriel interrupted. “Thranduil’s already mad enough with me being pregnant and all. Wouldn’t want to miss curfew.”

“Let me drive you home! It’s the least I can do since my boy seems to have gone through his stupid phase in life!”

Tauriel chuckled. “She’s not wrong,” she said with a laugh when Kíli glared at her. “I’d love a drive.”

She bid everyone a farewell before she followed Dis out to the car. She found Kíli’s mother to be pleasant company, surprisingly.

“Now, if you need anything, I’m here to help. I’m probably the only one in this family who knows what to do.” She chuckled. “So, how far along are you?”

“Four months.”

“Really? You still seem quite small for that far along.”

“It’s probably just my sweater. Ever since I started to show, rumors have been going around school, so I’ve taken to wearing baggy sweaters to try and hide it as long as possible. It’s not difficult to find them; Kíli has more sweaters than one person ever needs.”

“Rumors?”

“It’s nothing big. Just people thinking they know everything.”

“Rumors are no small matter, dear. I should know. When we had lost the company, I was only five. When I was sixteen, we went through a rough patch. Thorin couldn’t find a job, and my mother was sick. My dad had disappeared long before, and my other brother had run away. We were desperate for money, so I tried to take up three jobs. I started missing school so I could make more money. People started to say I had become a prostitute, and I was too ashamed to show my face.

“It had hurt. But I faced the problem head on, and it soon went away. If you face these rumors, they will go away. You can’t hide forever, anyways. Not if that child has Durin blood. Anyways, how is that bastard you call your guardian?”

“As terrible as ever. He’s been spending more time at the office lately, so I don’t see him much. Thranduil may be ashamed of me, but my mother and his wife had been best friends, so he can’t be too bad to me. It’s Legolas that’s the problem.”

Tauriel found herself admitting all of her problems to Dis. It felt nice to get everything off her chest. Dis was understanding as well. She said what needed to be said, harsh or not. The red-head quickly grew fond of someone she hoped would be her mother-in-law in the future.

“Have you decided where the babe will live?”

“I haven’t. I want Kíli to be a part of the child’s life, and it would be difficult if I still lived with Thranduil and Legolas. I don’t have any other family around here or any at all, so that rules that out.”

“You could always live with us, dear. We have the space, and I trust you and Kíli. It also would mean spending more time with my grandson or daughter.”

Tauriel felt guilty for not telling her that it might not have been Kíli’s. She deserved to know, but Tauriel couldn’t find the right way to say it.

“Look, I haven’t been completely honest. Yes, I am pregnant, but there is a chance Kíli may not be the father. We were at a party, and that’s when I ended up sleeping with Kíli. But not long after, Legolas and I had been home alone and we had been dancing around our feelings our, and on an impulse we slept together,” Tauriel revealed.

Dis froze. “Does Kíli know?”

“Yes, and he said he’s willing to be this child’s father no matter who the father is biologically.”

“If my son is ok with this, than I am too. I will love this child like they are my own blood, even if they aren’t.”

It felt nice to know she had Dis’s approval. Dis was the most important person in Kíli’s life – except for his brother, his uncle, and Tauriel – and if Dis gave her blessing, it meant Tauriel had nothing to worry about.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a day late because I completely forgot yesterday. I wouldn't even of had time today if my parents hadn't woken me up early.

On Monday, Tauriel took Dis’s advice and faced the rumors head on. The day before, she had gone to the nearest city and bought some maternity clothes. She got many stares from disapproving women along with plenty of clothes to fit her growing belly. She got dressed with confidence, slipping on the fitting clothes that showed off her prominent stomach.

When Legolas walked into the kitchen that morning, he wasn’t expecting Tauriel to seem so . . . pregnant. The red-head laughed at the expression on his face when he noticed what she was wearing. They had all grown accustomed to her baggy hoodies, so it was shocking to see her in fitting clothes once again.

“You look . . . pregnant,” the blond noted.

“That’s the point. Over the weekend, I got some really good advice. I was told to face the rumors head on, and what better way to do so than to flaunt it? I need to stop being ashamed. Yes, I made a stupid mistake, but it’s still a pretty great one. Plus, I think I still look pretty hot for being four months pregnant.” She flicked her long hair over her shoulder.

Tauriel felt his blue eyes looking at her as she buttered her toast. They were back to being good friends, but she knew he still had feelings for her. She had gotten over him when she had started to date Kíli and he promised that he was serious about being a teenage dad. But Legolas still looked at Tauriel with longing in his eyes. He wanted her, but he would never have her. It was an obstacle in their friendship. Tauriel wanted them to be best friends once more, but as long as he harboured feelings for her, it would be awkward, and it wouldn’t work.

She ignored him until she felt his gaze shift away from her. She felt another presence enter the room. She put it off as Thranduil making one of his rare appearances. But she turned around to see Legolas embracing a tall blond; one who was not, in fact, Thranduil making a rare appearance. It was Legolas’s older brother, Laeronion. He had always been the brother that Tauriel had seen most often of the two she never saw. He had always been there for dinner on Sunday nights. He was also the brother that Tauriel had had a secret crush on until he had gone away to university.

He stood tall and proud, with long, blond hair like his father, but he had soft, brown eyes like his mother. Laeronion had been the artistic one of the family; he had always had paint somewhere on his person, and he always had to wash his hands for five minutes straight to get the charcoal off. He had been kind-hearted, always talking to Tauriel like she wasn’t someone forced upon the family.

When Legolas let go of his brother, Laeronion took sight of Tauriel. She felt his eyes wander over her face, before they looked down to her stomach. She blushed and turned back to her breakfast.

“Does dad know you’re back?” Legolas asked.

“Not yet. I thought I’d surprise him.”

“Why are you back?” Tauriel asked.

“I was hoping to tell dad before I told you guys, but, I asked Meriliel to marry me, and she said yes, so I thought I’d tell you in person. It’s been too long. And it seems a lot has changed.” He looked to Tauriel.

“Yes, much has.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but you look . . . pregnant.”

“I should.” At his confused look, she clarified, “I’m four months pregnant.”

“Who’s the father?” He asked. It was the most curious Tauriel had ever seen him be.

“My boyfriend, Kíli.”

“Well, congratulations. How did dad take the news?”

Tauriel grimaced at the memories of all the yelling Thranduil had done. “Not well. He still doesn’t like it, but he can’t do anything about it, so he’s mostly over it,” she explained with a shrug.

“We should be getting to school,” said Legolas. “It was good to see you. And congratulations on the engagement. When will we meet her?”

“Soon, I hope.” There was a tone to his voice that Tauriel couldn’t place. It almost sounded like resentment, but Tauriel thought of it as a coincidence. “Have fun at school.”

Tauriel scoffed, and Legolas rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t think going to jail was fun,” she commented before grabbing her bag and heading to grab her shoes. “Although, I think I’d rather jail. You get three square meals a day, and you don’t need to pay rent.”

“Yes, but it would be a terrible place to raise a child,” Laeronion countered.

“Touché.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tauriel walked confidently out of the car and into the school. She felt every single pair of eyes turn to hair when she walked in, but she ignored them as she headed for Kíli’s locker. Even teachers stared at her; the only exception being Mr. Elrond, who had been expecting it.

Tauriel caught sight of Kíli balancing on a crutch as he tried to shove a textbook into his locker.

“What did you do?!” She exclaimed.

“I was chasing after my cousin’s kid when I fell and broke my foot. It will be healed in six to eight weeks, and then I’m off any strenuous physical activity for another month, to be sure it’s strong,” he explained. “You look different.”

“You are an idiot.”

“Yes, but I’m your idiot,” he said with a cheeky smile.

“You’re lucky I love you,” she muttered. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes, you did, and you’re lucky I feel the same.”

They started kissing, which soon turned to making out, and maybe would’ve gotten even more heated if Fíli and Sigrid hadn’t shown up and complained.

“I’d rather not watch my brother do anything like that in a hallway at school.”

Their cheeks turned as red as Tauriel’s hair.

“Sorry,” Tauriel mumbled. “Guess we got a little carried away.”

” _A little_? You were ready to fuck right in this hallway!” Fíli exclaimed.

“That would be difficult, considering this idiot broke his foot!” Tauriel sounded exasperated.

“Well, I should get going, or I’ll never make it to class. I hate Gloin’s kid,” Kíli grumbled.

“No, you hate his youngest. You actually like Gimli,” Fíli corrected.

“Same difference.”

Tauriel walked Kíli to class, since he couldn’t be trusted on his own, much to his protests. People whispered as Tauriel passed, no doubt gossiping about who had knocked her up. Of course, the previous rumors had been just that; rumors. No one had known if she really was pregnant or not. Now, though, there was no doubt about it.

“What are they even whispering about?”

“Me. They’re probably trying to decide who knocked me up; you, Thranduil, or some random I picked up on the street.”

“Why don’t you just tell them the truth?”

“Oh, I will. I just don’t feel like addressing it now. Not in the hallway.”

Tauriel made sure Kíli got to his class (“You broke your foot. You’re the invalid one now”) before rushing to her first class. She knew a few people would already be there, but she wouldn’t be walking into a full class.

The five people in the room didn’t notice her enter the room, meaning she could slip in beside Arwen without anyone noticing her bulging stomach. Arwen, of course, noticed immediately.

“Are you –“

“Yes, I’m pregnant.”

“How fa- “

“Four months.”

“Who’s the – “

“Kíli.”

“But I thou-“

“We slept together before we got together.”

“Why?”

“Because I made a mistake, and I’m choosing to accept that mistake.”

“What did Thranduil say?”

“He said some very colorful words. But he’s over it now. He probably realizes that I’m not changing my mind.”

Arwen nodded before changing the subject.

_‘Glad to know someone won’t judge me today.’_

 

* * *

 

 

“What would you think of me moving in with you?”

Tauriel and Kíli were curled up on the couch, watching old reruns of Criminal Minds after a long day at school.

“What?”

“You want to be a part of this child’s life, and that would be difficult if we lived in different houses. So your mom suggested that I move in with you. As long as she’s ok without, I’m perfectly willing to move.”

“I’d love that.” He grinned, his dark eyes shining.

“I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, so can you talk to Fíli and see if he can drive us?”

“Yeah, I’ll ask him when he gets home.”

“Where is he, anyways? I didn’t see him at school today.”

“He and Sigrid were off in their own little world, doing who knows what.”

“Do we want to find out the sex?”

“I’d love to, but it’s up to you.”

“I think I do. I don’t really want to be surprised. Besides, that way it’s easier for people to buy us stuff. If they find a cute dress, they won’t have to hesitate to buy it if we find out it’s a girl.”

“What do you want?”

“A healthy child, with my hair and your eyes," Tauriel decided. "And then the next one can have your hair and my eyes, and maybe a third one with some blond mixed in, for your dad.”

“Three kids?”

“Two, maybe three.”

“As long as they’re with you.”

“You’re a sap,” Tauriel stated.

“Yes, but I’m your sap.”

She rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 “The doctor will be with you in a minute.” The nurse gave them a fake smiled and left.

Five minutes later, the doctor showed up. He went through the usual routine; questions, exam, and more questions.

“Would you like to find out the sex?” He asked.

Tauriel nodded. “Yes.”

He moved the wand around to get a better image. “There we are. Unless I’m mistaken, and I shouldn’t be, since this is my job, it looks like you two are having a girl. Congratulations.”

“Our little flower.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost finished! One chapter left after this, and maybe a quick one-shot spinoff involving Legolas and Gimli.  
> oh and there is an elvish name and I can't remember what it means but in case you don't know how to pronounce it, I say it like sarah-fin-elle

Tauriel woke up the next morning feeling content. She had stayed the night with Kíli (“she’s already pregnant. There’s not much else they can do”), much to the displeasure of Thorin. The couple had stayed up for hours, talking about everything. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, talking about their little flower.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Kíli whispered in her ear.

“If this is what I’ll wake up to when I move in, I wish I had packed my things sooner,” she murmured.

Kíli kissed her neck, and Tauriel made a noise of approval. He kissed every inch of her exposed neck, making Tauriel moan in pleasure. Tauriel was about to make a move when a knock sounded, followed by Fíli entering a few seconds later. Kíli groaned and threw a pillow at his brother.

“Breakfast is ready. And I better come back up here in ten minutes and find you in the middle of something, or I will make you think of Uncle and Bilba,” Fíli warned.

“Way to kill the mood,” Kíli grumbled. He was broodier than his Uncle the entire day because of it. (“Oh, you need to learn to keep it in your pants, anyways,” Fíli had said.)

Tauriel stole a green hoodie from a chair and slipped it on. She tied her hair in a top knot and dragged Kíli to the dining room. It had been a Durin family tradition to have breakfast together every Sunday morning. They took the time to secretly laugh at the stupid mistakes their siblings made, or share important news.

Dis and Thorin sat at opposite ends of the table. The former was talking to Bard, who had been invited over since “Sigrid’s practically part of the family!”. Thorin was three cups of coffee into the morning and still looked tired. A curly-haired woman sat on Thorin’s left. Fíli was on the other side of his mother, with Sigrid on his left. Sigrid’s brother and sister, Bain and Tilda, sat between Bard and the curly-haired woman. Two chairs sat empty between Sigrid and Thorin.

Tauriel sat beside Sigrid, leaving Kíli to sit beside his uncle. Introductions between everyone were made. Tauriel learned that the curly-haired woman was Bilba, Thorin’s girlfriend, who everyone hoped would soon be his fiancée.

Dis recounted the tales of the stupid people she called employees of Erebor Consolidated. Bard shared some similar stories of the people at his company. Thorin complained about everything, and Bilba was quite the opposite. Fíli told the (much exaggerated) story of an incident in chemistry. After the laughter died down, Bilba shared some exciting news.

“I’m pregnant,” she announced.

Everyone waited for Dis to say something. “Thorin, if you don’t put a ring on it soon, I will chop off your hair while you sleep,” she threatened. Thorin blushed, his face turning as red as Tauriel’s hair.

The entire table burst into madness (mostly caused by Fíli and Kíli).

“I don’t know why you insist on getting rowdy, boys. The same advice goes to you two as well.”

Sigrid blushed and Tauriel laughed.

“Actually, there is something else as well. Bilba and I are engaged and we plan to marry soon. We were thinking next month.”

“Is there anything else anyone feels like sharing or can I go and claim my money from Bofur now?” Fíli asked.

Kíli and Tauriel shared a look. “Actually, we have an announcement. As most of you know, last month we went to the doctor’s for an ultrasound. Well, we found that we’re having a girl.”

The entire room turned into a ball of cheers and excitement that no one could contain.

“Have you thought of any names?” Sigrid asked.

“I am the god-father, no objections allowed!” Fíli claimed.

“I never thought we’d have another girl!” Dis cheered.

Congratulations were tossed around to everyone, whether one was needed or not.

“I have a few names in mind. And no, none of them are Fíli,” Tauriel said when Fíli opened his mouth to suggest something.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Kíli and Tauriel were huddled under a blanket on their usual spot, watching romantic comedies galore. Sigrid was texting someone (most likely her concerned father) while half-watching the movie.

“What names have you thought of?” Kíli inquired.

“I’ve always liked Alanna for a first name. And I was thinking Caraphinhel for a middle name.”

“Why that one?”

“That was my mother’s name.”

“It’s beautiful. Let’s hope our daughter makes it even more beautiful.”

“You two are the biggest saps I’ve ever seen. And I’m dating Fíli,” Sigrid commented. She dropped her phone onto her lap. “So when are you officially moving in?”

“I will have all of my things here by next Saturday. Of course, Thorin and Thranduil won’t let me live here until then, and that’s only because they have no choice, since I turn eighteen on Friday.”

“How did Legolas take the news of you leaving?” Sigrid asked.

“Not well. I was hoping he would be fine with it. It’s hard to not be close to the one I had called my closet friend for many years. Although I wouldn’t change my life for anything.”

“You are such a romantic. It makes me sick,” Sigrid said with disgust. “Don’t get me wrong; I like romance as much as the next girl, but you too are sweeter than the most romantic movie ever made. Watching you two is like trying to eat an entire cake in one sitting.”

“What did Fíli do this time?” Tauriel sighed.

Fíli was most often the one to blame for any rocky patches in his relationship with Sigrid. It was a proven fact. In three months of a dating, they had gone through precisely seven rocky patches; Sigrid was only to blame for two of them, and even then, one of those had partially been a misunderstanding between her and her sister.

“I’ve barely seen him all week! He’s barely made an effort to text me! Today was the first day this week where I saw him for more than an hour at a time,” she complained.

“My brother is an idiot, but he is an idiot that cares for you. He would never purposefully ignore you all week. He’s not like that. It’s probable that Uncle gave him some job for the company that’s been keeping him busy.”

“Does he not have enough time to send me a quick text?”

“I did just say that my brother is an idiot,” Kíli countered.

“Can’t argue there.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next weeks passed quickly. Tauriel celebrated her birthday twice; once with Thranduil, Legolas, and Laeronion, and again with her friends and family. She moved all of her belongings into Kíli’s room (“I trust them, and you should too, Thorin,” Dis chided. “Besides, it’s not like they can make other stupid mistakes; she’s already pregnant. It’s not like they can get married”). There were still problems at school, but everyone had mostly moved on from the shock. Life was as good as you could get while being pregnant at eighteen.

The wedding of Thorin “Oakenshield” Durinson and Bilba Baggins was held exactly six weeks after the announcement of their engagement. Dis had started the planning quickly, and hadn’t stopped until the day of the wedding.

“My brother is finally getting married. It requires a grand celebration,” she had stated.

It was truly a magnificent wedding. Since they had gotten their company back, they had been well off for money, but Dis had put together an extravagant event without using up half of their budget.

There were over one hundred and fifty guests at the wedding, making it the epicentre for drunken people. Bilba had invited most of the people, since she had a big family and even the most distant cousins were close. Thirteen of Thorin’s friends and their families were invited, along with his cousin Dain and his wife and son. Legolas had been invited since he was considered a friend. Thranduil had been invited just so he wouldn’t try and ruin the company.

Tauriel had been sitting at her table with Sigrid, chatting about school and the boys and her pregnancy when she noticed Kíli and Fíli at the bar. She sighed, hating to look after her boyfriend when all she wanted to do was sit. As she approached, she noticed another person with them.

She approached her immature boyfriend quietly. She purposefully stumbled; bumping into Kíli and making him spill his drink.

“Hey, watch it! I’m – Oh, hello, Tauriel.”

“What are you drinking?”

“N-nothing,” he stuttered. Fíli and the red-headed boy snickered. She gave them a glare and they quickly stopped.

“That’s what I thought. Now, are you going to introduce me, or do I have to do everything for myself?”

“Tauriel, this is our cousin Gimli. Gimli, this is my girlfriend, Tauriel.”

“Nice t’ meet ya, lass,” he greeted.

“And you.” She nodded politely. “I better not catch you drinking again, or I will tell your mother,” she warned. The brothers and Gimli paled at her warning. No one wanted to incur the wrath of Dis.

 

* * *

 

 

Tauriel soon found herself talking with Bilba.

“It must be difficult for you; trying to balance school with being pregnant, especially now.”

“It’s definitely a challenge, but it’s not as bad as I thought it would be. I didn’t know what I had wanted to do with my life after I graduated, so I chose basic courses, so there’s not too much work to do.”

“If you weren’t pregnant, what would you have wanted to do after high school?”

“I was thinking about the military, but I feel like taking care of this kid is going to be worse than a warzone, if she takes after her father.”

“I’m lucky; my child will grow up stubborn, but if Thorin is anything like his younger self, I won’t have to worry about rambunctiousness.”

“But if your child is as stubborn as Thorin, nothing will ever get done.”

“That is true. Let’s hope for the better aspects of the Durin line for our children.”

Tauriel giggled as she rubbed her growing stomach. She felt a fluttering, just below her ribcage. She continued to rub her stomach, and she felt it again. Her eyes lit up and a grin covered her face.

“I think the baby just kicked.” She felt it again, and her smile spread.

She searched for Kíli, finally finding him near the bar once again. If she hadn’t of been so happy, she probably would’ve strangled him for not listening. Kíli was busy chatting to his brother when Tauriel tapped him on his shoulder. He held up one finger to tell them to wait one second, and continued chatting to his brother. Tauriel rolled her eyes, and grabbed his shoulders. She turned him to face her. She grabbed his hand and placed it just below her ribcage.

His eyes widened.

“The baby’s kicking.” Tauriel was beaming.

“Our little flower.” He got off his chair, standing in front of Tauriel. He stood half an inch shorter than her, so he stood on his toes and kissed her. It was full of passion and lust and romance and every emotion they were feeling in that moment. Of course, it was ruined when Fíli and Gimli complained.

“She’s already pregnant! There’s no need for this! God, you’re worse than Elladan and whoever his girlfriend is for the week!”

 Elladan was the school player. He had a new girlfriend each week, and liked to make out with them in the middle of the hallway. It sometimes went as far as fucking in the janitor’s closet.

Of course, they ignored their friends. They heard nothing but the sound of their beating hearts.

A slow song started to play, so Tauriel dragged Kíli onto the dance floor. He complained about it until she kissed him to shut him up.

Tauriel looked around the room at the happy couples (and miserable single people). Fíli and Sigrid were sat at a table in the back, acting cutesy (and kind of disgusting to Tauriel, but she couldn’t say much; her and Kíli were no better.) Tauriel had snuck in Arwen, who had brought Aragorn. The pair was dancing closer than Tauriel and Kíli, if only because they didn’t have a bump in the way.

Most couples swayed to the music while slowly spinning around in a circle. Some were into the dance, and some just seemed to awkwardly move around. It was while slowly spinning that Tauriel noticed Gimli staring holes into Legolas’s back.

“Kíli?”

“Yes dear?”

“Why does Gimli hate Legolas?”

“Thranduil did something to his dad, so Gimli grew up hating that bastard, and his kin.”

“Their hate may soon grow into love. I hope.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter unless I get motivated to write that gigolas epilogue bit.
> 
> I may finish it even if it ends up crappy.

“How do you want your hair done?” Sigrid asked.

“All I want is for it to be down but out of my face. How you choose to do that is up to you.”

Sigrid nodded and got to work. She started braiding the front pieces of Tauriel’s fiery hair towards the back. She then proceeded to lightly curl the ends of Tauriel’s long hair. Within twenty minutes, it was done.

“It looks beautiful. Thank you, Sigrid.”

“We just need to add one final touch.”

Sigrid put the veil in place on Tauriel’s head.

“Now we’re done.”

“You look beautiful, Tauriel. I’m glad you’re marrying my son.” Dis smiled at her. Tauriel had grown close to Dis in the years she and Kíli had been together.

“I’m glad you’re letting me.”

“Well, no one else could deal with him,” she joked.

A knocked echoed through the room. Sigrid poked her head out of the room and held a quick conversation with whoever was outside.

“Legolas wants to know if he can come in.”

“Let him in,” answered Tauriel. She spun her chair around to face the door. Legolas stood in front of the closed door with a fidgeting toddler in his arms.

“Pass her over to me,” she told Legolas. Alanna was passed to her arms.

“Hello, my little flower. Have you been good for Uncle Legolas?”

“Uh huh. I been extra good!”

“She gave Gimli a bit of a hard time when he wouldn’t give her a cookie, since she doesn’t need one, but other than that she was surprisingly well behaved.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Two months and two weeks after Thorin’s wedding, Tauriel had gone into labour in the middle of class. It had been a shock, since their little flower hadn’t been due for another two weeks, but their little girl had been insistent.

* * *

 

 

_“Are you ok?” Arwen leaned over towards Tauriel. “You look pained.”_

_“I’m fine. Just cramps, I think.”_

_Arwen didn’t believe her in the slightest, but let it slide, since there was no arguing with Tauriel. Thirty minutes later, and Tauriel was still in pain, and it was getting closer together._

_“You need to go to the hospital!” Arwen harshly whispered. “You’re in labour!”_

_“I can’t be. I’m not due for another two weeks.”_

_“Girls, do you have something you would like to share with the class?” their history teacher, Mr. Teleporno, asked._

_“No – “_

_“Yes, Uncle. I believe that Tauriel has gone into labor, but she won’t listen to anything I say.”_

_“Are you quite sure, Arwen?”_

_“Yes, uncle.”_

_“Arwen, go get your father, and return quickly,” he instructed._

_A few minutes later, Arwen rushed in with Mr. Elrond behind her. Elrond kneeled down beside Tauriel and talked quietly to her. Arwen ran off to find Kíli. She arrived back two minutes later with a nervous wreck named Kíli and Sigrid._

_As Tauriel stood up, a classmate made a remark causing Tauriel to punch her in the face._

_“You know, I bet she’s just faking it to get out of class,” she had said._

_Tauriel had never liked the girl anyways, but add in some pain and some hormones, and it had given her enough will power to give the girl a black eye._

_“Shut up, Ellinor. No one likes you.”_

_Fíli drove them to the hospital while Sigrid called Dis and Kíli freaked out._

_“I’m not ready to be a dad! I’m only seventeen! I still have my whole life to live!”_

_“If you don’t shut up, I will punch you.”_

_He didn’t speak for another five minutes._

_“Ok, Dis is going to meet us there. She said she would phone Thorin. I texted Legolas, but he’s probably already hear about it, since news spreads quickly in the school. He says he’ll visit after school. He also said he would tell Gimli, who could pass it on to anyone else who wished to know on the Durin side of the family,” Sigrid informed them._

_“Oh god, I hope they don’t all show up at once.”_

_“Don’t worry about them. Dis can handle that.”_

_“If not, I’m not afraid to punch somebody again.”_

_“You’re violent, did you know that?”_

 

_After only eight hours of labor, Tauriel gave birth to a very loud baby girl. Her head was mostly bare, but a few red hairs poked up off her scalp. There was no question of her being Tauriel’s child. But until she opened her eyes, there were some questions about who the father was. Tauriel didn’t care either way, but it would’ve been nice to know. Either way, the girl would grow up with a father, but whether or not her father was truly hers was the question._

_They got their answer later that night, after supper, when little Alanna opened her eyes for the first time._

_“No doubt about it. She’s yours, Kíli.”_

_“Could’ve told you that five hours ago!” Thorin grunted. “She’s louder than Kíli was when he was born.”_

_“My daughter. My little flower,” Kíli cooed._

* * *

 

 

“You look pwetty, mama!” Alanna complimented.

Tauriel looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline, with an empire waist. The entire dress was plain silk, with a band of jewels encircling the empire waistline. Her veil trailed down her back to the floor, leaving a small train. It was simple, but beautiful nonetheless.

“For once in his life, I think Kíli will be rendered speechless.”

“I bet you ten dollars that he’ll cry during his vows,” Sigrid bet Arwen.

“You’re on.”

 

* * *

 

 

Before she even had time to compute everything, Tauriel was being handed a bouquet. Legolas was shoved over to her, since he was taking the role of father and walking her down the aisle. Arwen stood right behind the doors, and Sigrid was behind her. The music started, and the bridesmaid started down the aisle.

Tauriel finally felt the nerves set in when it was only her and Legolas behind the doors.

“Don’t be nervous. You’ll be perfectly fine,” Legolas assured her.

“I will never be perfectly fine. I’m marrying Kíli,” she joked.

“That’s true.”

“So when are you going to marry into the Durin line?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you, Legolas. You’ve been looking at Gimli with heart eyes since Thorin’s wedding. You started dating two years ago, and I know it seems early, but with the Durin line, it’s either you get married at twenty or you get married at forty. Make your choice.”

He didn’t have reply before the doors opened and he led Tauriel down the aisle.

 

* * *

 

 

“Be warned; you may want cover the ears of anyone under the age of fourteen,” Fíli announced. “My brother. That bastard. He always tried to one up me. I drew a picture, he became Picasso. I got detention, he got suspended. I got drunk at sixteen, he drank his first beer at thirteen! I thought it had stopped when we got to high school, but I was wrong.

“It was the first party of the year, and I had been invited. Of course, our mom didn’t know, so I brought Kíli along so he wouldn’t blab. At this party, I meet a nice girl, and we go back to her house. The next day, I found out Kíli had also gone home with some girl. I thought, ‘well, at least he didn’t one up me.’

“Of course, I was wrong, because two months later, we’re messing around in the library and a girl comes up to us and asks for Kíli. By the look in his eyes, I knew it was the girl who had taken his virginity. So they go to the back and I try not to think about what could be happening. He comes back ten minutes later, and says he knocked some girl up! And I thought, ‘of fucking course, he had to one up me one last time!’

“Although, I guess I should be grateful. If it wasn’t for his dick, I wouldn’t have met my lovely fiancée, Sigrid. Although I guess its Tauriel I should be thanking for getting us together, so thank you, Tauriel. Kíli, thanks for nothing.”

“I think at least three couples here should thank Tauriel for getting them together,” Sigrid announced. “Fíli and I, of course, since without Tauriel, I would still be drooling over Fíli’s profile picture. Gimli and Legolas, because without the friendship of the two tallest people here, Leggles and Gimli never would have met. And of course, Aragorn and Arwen, since Tauriel made Elrond realize that his daughter dating Aragorn isn’t the worst thing that could happen. She could’ve gotten knocked up at a party instead.”

“Thank, you Fíli and Sigrid, for those lovely speeches. Now, I would like to say something,” Tauriel said into the mic. “I made a lot of stupid mistakes in high school, but sleeping with Kíli wasn’t one of them. I mean, it was pretty stupid, since he didn’t know what a condom was, but I would never call it a mistake. If I hadn’t of gotten pregnant, none of us would be here. Fíli and Sigrid would still be too shy to flirt with each other, Legolas would still be saying he’s straight, and Arwen would be a crazy cat lady with an overprotective father.

“I followed my beating heart, and it led me to Kíli. It also gave me stretch marks and the loudest two year old known to man. But the most important thing it gave me was the love of my life. So if you get lost in life, whether it’s with jobs, or love or you can’t find your way out of Ikea, just follow your beating heart. Because if your heart isn’t beating, it means you’re dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I looked it up. Teleporno is not just some random name I chose for Celeborn. It says in the Lord of the Rings Wikia (and I know its not the best source, but its the most organized, and I can't be bothered to search the internet for a better source) that one of his other names is Teleporno. I know, I laughed too. 
> 
> but I can't believe the last chapter is up! I sat down one day a few months ago and just wrote this. I'm so happy that people have liked it as much as they did. I appreciate every single kudos, comment, or bookmark I get! Thank you for reading this, and I will try and finish the little one-shot spinoff of Gimli and Legolas.


End file.
